


The Last Pooka

by littleberd



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Oral Sex, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and by slow I mean sloooooooow, porn will be later on though, secret Pooka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: The being tilts it's head down towards the soft spoken youth, the vines, laden with flowers pantomiming too-thick cobwebs, retreat from their hold of him, akin to a floral octopus' tentacles. The tree groans in dolorous farewell as the creature steps out of it's embrace, long ears twitching and legs spasming in retaliation."ThePooka... I am the last."Green eyes, the very color of growth, spring,Lifeitself, bore into her soul. Brimming with a lifetime of sorrow, and filled with the burden of extinction. There is still a light that glimmers in that smoldering glowing gaze, "But that isn't what you 'ventured down here to ask... is it? I can smell that traitorous tyrant on you... girl... Bastard always left a bad stink in his wake."And that crackling ferocity in his eyes,Hopethat remains stubbornly stuck there like a splinter. However cracked and unacknowledged it is... and long from now... he will find that he was not wrong.





	The Last Pooka

_-_-_500 Years Prior_-_-_

The rag tag group of friends and family stepped into the mythical birthplace of life on Earth, there was never a pause in the vibrancy nor the scent of beautiful blooms. It was an Amahara under the earth, crystals a glow in the ceiling like stars, but far too bright for a moonless night.

Out of excitement, the girl forgets for a moment why she is here, reverting to the age she truly is as she goes to touch each shining petal and rushes away from the others, entranced by the plethora of vegetation everywhere.

She stops when she enters a cavern even bigger than the one they had entered before, pausing at the vast outstretches of rolling green and exotic wildflowers. Too tame and open to be simply a landscape, individual clumps of specific flowers growing in unusual shapes. The ceiling opens and lets the sunlight kiss each clump of flowers. And at the center is a tree that has to have been growing since the beginning of the earth, it's size is monstrous, its appearance similar to a giant waterfall in dripping hues of water.

The air holds a reverence, untouched by man and sacred in its purity and peacefulness. The others follow at a hurried pace until they see what she has found. And there, not a foot off the ground is a hole, outlined in thorns and thrumming with energy. Inside is something no one expected. A body, covered in brown fur and a green silk robe, stands erect and still as a statue. It's eyes are closed and if not for the rise and fall of it's chest and the every few minute twitch of it's long ears they would have believed it to be.

"...Hu...mans?" It speaks, voice deep and rich as the very ground they walk upon. It rings with power, the question of their existence sneaking in such a secret and breath-taking place does not need to be said, "You ...are trespassing ...in the shrine of the Pookas."

"You're a Pooka?" the girl mumbles the question, retreating back to her bird-companion, fiddling with her giant goose's feathers. The weeping willow of cascading blues, from indigo to near white petals, drooping limbs scrape the rim of the underground Eden, extending even farther out of the open ceiling and into the sunlight above.

The being tilts it's head down towards the soft spoken youth, the vines, laden with flowers pantomiming too-thick cobwebs, retreat from their hold of him, akin to a floral octopus' tentacles. The tree groans in dolorous farewell as the creature steps out of it's embrace, long ears twitching and legs spasming in retaliation." _The_ Pooka... I am the last."

Green eyes, the very color of growth, spring, _Life_ itself, bore into her soul. Brimming with a lifetime of sorrow, and filled with the burden of extinction. There is still a light that glimmers in that smoldering glowing gaze, "But that isn't what you 'ventured down here to ask... is it? I can smell that traitorous tyrant on you... girl... Bastard always left a bad stink in his wake."

And that crackling ferocity is his eyes, **Hope** that remains stubbornly stuck there like a splinter. However cracked and unacknowledged it is... and long from now... he will find that he was not wrong.

-_-_321 years prior_-_-

"Samantha, what madness us this now?" John Overland asks in worry, seeing as it's cold enough to freeze the perspiration he breathes out to his beard and there, his wife, the love of his life lays on a blanket of snow and cackling like a loon.

"Come John, my love, lay with me and let us view what the celestial ceiling is revealing tonight. The cold consoles me, it tends to the ache in my heart and the emptiness..." She laughs humorlessly. John immediately crouches next to his wife and gently wipes the woeful tears from her frigid pink cheeks, only for the dreadful drops to tug at her skin in frozen stubbornness.

"It is as if you have been made from ice my darling, come away with me to the hearth. Your lips... have you been sneaking a finger-full of the Smith's blueberry pie again?" John laughs, sweeping Samantha into his warm embrace.

"I...I am so very tired John... I-I-"

John stops his wife's sentence with a chaste kiss, "I know my darling. I know..."

Samantha quiets but a beautiful danger gains her curiosity as it burns in it's descent from the heavens. "-on the 'morrow I shall fetch proctor Donovan, perhaps he will have something to-"

"John! JOHN! JO-"

**BOOM**

John clutches his wife against the ground as it shakes and groans from the blow it's been dealt. Not twenty yards from their little hill of snow, now swept away from the sudden heat of the fiery crater creating a radius of five feet of scorched land.

"What in Jesus' sweet name has struck the Earth so close to us, has God chosen to smite me for my petty pain?" Samantha whimpers, quiet sobs dampen John's coat.

"Hush now Samantha, God only smites those deserving. When has a wife ever been smote for desiring a babe with her husband? The expansion of humanity starts with the union of man and woman. God would never smite us for doing as he bade all of humanity to do." John consoled, "Perhaps God has instead heard our prayers my love... do not fear shiver so my dear Samantha, come, let us see what star has fallen for us."

Both wife and husband stood, though the former did so clutching John with a death grip as her knees quaked. Treading forward they both peered into the sunken ground in hope and fear, and at its' center beheld a smoldering core, quickly cooling as burning steam slowly revealed what lie there.

A glowing blue egg about the size of a full grown man's abdomen glimmers in the moonlight as it's rays rest heavily upon the chrome's mirror-like surface. "John, what is it?"

John's eyebrows rest heavily above his eyes, "I shall find out Samantha, rest here whilst I discover it's purpose." Samantha claws at her husbands arms, pleading for him to stay and ignore it. But John did no such thing. Now he stands a hands breath from it's surface, determined to not stall any longer he presses a finger to the surface. It's glow dies for but a moment.

_**ZAP** _

John falls back with a yelp as a shot electricity jumps from the egg, the glow subsides as John clutches his blackened finger. Fortunately it is only slightly scorched, the skin has a few blisters but otherwise intact and unharmed.

In a spurt of courage and desperation Samantha runs to her husband, shaking him in his shocked state and attempting to drag him away. Just as John regains his wits the egg opens, resembling a blossom of glowing blue, and there, in the center, is a small babe.

Samantha gulps, hesitance clear on her face but still she takes a few shaky steps forward. The child opens an eye, brown as warm tea and a mischievous gleam in it's eye. It's brown locks curl at their ends just slightly, the boy, naked as the day it was born. The toddler yawns, a full set of teeth and a small, pale pink tongue reveal themselves to her. It's chubby fist waves in the air as it wakens fully, babbling and giggling, soon interrupted by a sneezing fit the likes of which scared poor John to his feet.

"Samantha... is that?" John whispers in awe, eyes wide and shocked.

Samantha holds back not a moment more as she quickly seizes the child and cradles him to her bosom, tears gleaming in her eyes. "John... God has granted us a child! HE HAS ANSWERED OUR PRAYERS!"

John looks at the child in his wife's arms, cheeks flushed rosy and gurgling happily, the babe's smile quickly shifts to him, it's little arms waving towards him and tiny fists open and close in want. Samantha hurriedly plants the boy in his arms, and he's struck by the sudden realization... the boys eyes... are his very own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo Jack Overland was raised in a Quaker village, they were very religious and I figured this would probably be the kind of language they would use. But, seeing as I'm an Atheist, I'm really just trying to use it for relatively historically accurate language for that time period in that area.


End file.
